Toy Machine
by Wildehoneybadger
Summary: Young Allison wants to get some toys from a toy machine but didn't get it. Remy comes along and tries to help her.


This is my second Cadley fic. I apologize for any mistakes. This kind of happened to me yesterday after seeing a movie with some friends. I thought I could twist it to make it adorable for Allison and Remy. I guess it would make sense to picture them as teenagers too.

xxx

Soft footsteps were heard behind Allison after she groaned. She spun around to see who it was. Surprisingly, it was Remy Hadley, her neighbor. The brunette wore a blue and grey striped shirt, dark skinny jeans, and combat boots. Her hair was medium length whereas Allison's was long. She didn't know much about the girl.

"You're Remy, right?" Allison questioned.

"Yeah. What did you want to get?" Remy asked, looking at the toy machine behind Allison.

"The bear or rabbit but I wasted my two dollars," Allison said shyly looking at the claw.

"Okay," Remy responded.

She moved towards the machine and was about to insert ten dollars.

"Wait, what are you doing?" the blonde exclaimed, putting her hand over Remy's.

"You said you wanted the toys. I'm going to try to get them for you," she replied. She threw Allison a confused look as if this were obvious,

"Really? Are you sure? It's wasting your money," Allison said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I mean you want it. Why not?" Remy smirked, putting the money into the machine.

"You want that brown bunny or the white one?" Remy asked.

"The brown one," Allison answered.

"Hmm should I grab its ass or head?" the brunette was undecided.

Mirth escaped Allison's lips at that. Remy grinned. Her laugh was addicting. She wondered how her personality was like.

After seven times of not getting the heavy bunny, Remy growled. "This just has to be unfair. It's so close to getting out. It hits me right in the childhood. Little Remy inside of me is crying right now".

The bunny's floppy ears were spread across two toys and its butt was in the air, almost out. Allison giggled at the brunette's frustration.

"Yes, c'mon bunny…" Remy begged as the bunny dragged across the space.

"Yay!" Allison yelled happily as she reached to grab it out. She showed it to Remy who pet its head. There were still more tries and Remy was determined to get the brown bear with a lavender dress for Alison. There were six tries left after Remy finally got the bear out. She reached to get the toy and gave it to Allison.

"Try to get something for you," the blonde suggested.

Remy scanned the machine. She had been so focused on getting those toys for Allison that she hadn't looked at the other toys. She saw a really cute husky and bear. The bear was surrounded with many toys so she accidentally got a cat with a witch hat on it.

"Aw it's ugly," Remy frowned.

"Want to try again?" Allison asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That's beautiful," an old woman stated softly as she passed by.

"It's not what I wanted though," Remy replied timidly.

"It's beautiful that you got something though," the woman paused and looked at the large black furry cat.

"Do you want it?" Remy asked.

"Oh, yes that would be so nice of you. I can give it to one of my grandchildren," she said amazed, slightly reaching for the toy. Remy felt as if this woman was kind and appreciated everything life brought her.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, I have the same one at home but it's orange," Remy assured her.

"Thank you so much then. I should pay you for this," she said with the toy around her arm, reaching for her wallet.

"No, no it's fine," Remy waved it off.

"Thank you again for this," the woman kindly thanked her.

"You have such a kind heart," Allison stated, touching her arm.

Remy blushed at her words. She hadn't thought that her actions were kind until it was brought up.

"No, I actually lied. I don't have another toy like that but I won an orange bear from one of these. It was an almost lie but I wanted her to take it".

She turned back to the machine and got the bear with two more tries. Allison congratulated her and placed it into a red shopping bag.

"Oh no! I didn't get it!" Remy screamed sadly.

"Aww," Allison looked at the husky.

"Here," A man offered a dollar who had watched the two almost get the toy.

"Thank you," Allison smiled kindly at the man.

He threw a smile at the girls and left.

"Do you want to try to get it?" Remy asked.

"No. I suck," Allison took a few steps backward.

"C'mon Allison, I'm sure you don't. Just try to get the deer for you," Remy wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing her gently forward.

"Okay," Allison said ambivalently.

"Oh my god Allison, you're awesome at this!"

The deer got out with one try. Allison grasped the toy and handed it to Remy, blushing.

"Get the husky for me?" Remy asked with puppy eyes.

"Oh alright," Allison gave in and aimed for the dog.

"Aww, I'm sorry I didn't get it Remy," Allison apologized as the claw tilted.

"It's okay," Remy rubbed her shoulder. Allison felt herself stiffen, yet enjoyed the contact at the same time.

"Get the toy," a man said gently, looking at the girls and taking a roll of money in his hands. He stood there for a while unnoticed watching the girls play. Others had just passed by looking at them play.

"Wow, really?" Allison's eyes widened taking the bill.

"Thank you, so much, sir. It's too much," Remy thanked shocked at the five dollars the man had offered them.

The man grinned and taking one last look at the girls, walked away.

"We got a lot of donations," Remy joked putting in the money.

Allison covered her mouth whilst laughter filled the air. Remy managed to get the husky, a whale, and a small dog.

"Did you get the toy?" the man came back about eleven minutes later.

"Yes, and thank you for the money," Remy said politely, gesturing to the toys.

He grinned again and left the girls once more. Allison and Remy looked amongst the toys, happily. People passed by them shocked at the toys in Allison's arms and in the red shopping bag. Others smiled and appeared to be happy vicariously.

"Let's go," Remy said after staring at Allison.

"Where?" she asked.

"My place," the brunette replied.

She looped their arms and walked down two blocks to her house. Remy set down the red bag to get her keys. She led Allison to her room which appeared to reflect Remy. The room was beautiful and had a certain mysterious allure to it. They sat at the bed and counted their toys. They had won nine but gave the cat away. Allison had the bear and bunny in her arms and Remy had the husky and bear. The whale and reindeer seemed to not be wanted. Remy suggested that they give it to a cute kid or someone who seems sweet like that woman. There was still a deer and two dogs.

"Which do you want?" Remy asked.

"Um…aw the puppy is so cute," Allison said adorably.

"Okay, then get it," Remy stated calmly.

"You are so nice," Allison looked up at her with big honest eyes.

"Anything for someone I like," Remy replied. She mentally kicked herself. She liked the blonde but didn't know how she would react.

Allison didn't know if she meant like a friend or not but crawled to Remy's stomach and laid her head on her stomach. Remy's heart fluttered at her touch and ruffled her hair. Allison leaned into her touch and turned around to hug the brunette's stomach. Remy felt like she could develop her first real, close friendship with this girl and hopefully something more.

xxx

This was sort of what happened to me yesterday with friends. I added some of what I did for Remy's part. The last part was made up. The people were actually there though. They were so kind and changed my view of people a bit (Yeah, I know it sounds silly). I was thinking of writing a next chapter on them as adults but I'm not sure if this was confusing to read.


End file.
